


Backs Up Pressed Against Bleached Walls

by whatabeautifulmess



Category: Glee
Genre: Drunk Sex, Grinding, M/M, Small!Kurt, Tall!Blaine, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabeautifulmess/pseuds/whatabeautifulmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a GKM Prompt. Kurt and Blaine meet at a bar, dancing and sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backs Up Pressed Against Bleached Walls

Clubbing wasn’t really Blaine’s thing, generally speaking. He liked going to the bar for a drink with his friends well enough, but going to a club was something completely different. The near-total darkness of the room was oppressive, as was the deafeningly loud music, and Blaine didn’t like to feel hemmed in.

  
But Nick and Jeff liked clubbing a lot, and they’d insisted that, this time, Blaine was coming with them. No arguments: he wasn’t going to be spending tonight in his dorm room studying, like he normally did on Fridays. He was going to havefun (their idea of fun, of course).

  
“Are you gonna come and dance?” Nick asked, leaning on the bartop next to Blaine for a moment.

  
“No,” Blaine replied, nodding at his half-empty glass. Nick frowned.

  
“You better get your ass on that dancefloor at some point tonight. I’m sick of you moping.”

  
“I’m not moping,” Blaine protested. “I just actually want to pass my classes."

  
“I’m doing perfectly well, thank you. I got an A on my last paper.”

  
“Yes, but you’re one of those annoying people who does really well without working very much. We’re not all that lucky.”

  
“Flattery won’t get you anywhere,” Nick said, his mouth twisted a little. “I want you dancing in fifteen.” Blaine rolled his eyes as Nick disappeared. Taking a sip of his drink, Blaine looked out at the people on the dancefloor. There weren’t many, all things considered: a small knot off to each side, with a handful of bodies turning in orbit around them; then, in the middle of the room, one man, dancing alone.

  
Blaine spluttered when the man rotated enough to face him, and discreetly crossed one leg over the other. The guy was small, slim, pale-skinned and fuck, he was gorgeous with it. Watching him move in time with the music made Blaine shift uncomfortably in his seat, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away. He wanted nothing more than to join in, to wrap his arms tight around the man’s waist and pull their bodies flush together, moving in tandem until they were sweaty and flushed. But if that were ever to happen, he definitely needed another drink.

  
He asked the bartender for a vodka and coke, heavy on the vodka, and downed it quickly. After three more drinks, in which the amount of coke gradually decreased until the last glass was little more than a mouthful of turpentine, Blaine felt warm and a little fuzzy and much more confident.

He wanted to talk to this boy, hold him in his arms, maybe kiss him, and he was halfway out of his seat when a pretty, red-headed girl caught the man by the hand, spinning him around and laughing. Blaine slumped back in his seat, dejected, only to be pushed back upright by a grinning Jeff. Nick, looking just as smug, was on Jeff’s other side.

  
“Go talk to him, dance with him,” he said. “We can tell you want to.”

  
“He’s busy,” Blaine argued.

  
“So?” Nick’s logic sounded weak even to Blaine, drunk as he was.

  
“She’s probably his girlfriend or something.”

  
“Oh, come on. He’s about as likely to have a girlfriend as you are, wouldn’t you agree?” Jeff asked. Blaine nodded. “Then go for it.”

  
The rational, partly-sober corner of Blaine’s mind checked out of the conversation at that point, and the drunken majority took the lead, moving him across the room motivated purely by alcohol and the heady, dizzying feeling of, “I want him.”

  
“May I?” he asked, addressing himself half to the man and half to his red-headed partner, who grinned and promptly vanished. The man looked Blaine up and down, his blue eyes flickering over Blaine’s body before he nodded and said, “Sure.” His voice was soft and husky. “I’m Kurt.”

  
“Blaine,” Blaine replied. His body slipped easily into half-forgotten movements made in rhythm with the pounding music. He hadn’t done this in years, but it all felt so easy, his body so close to Kurt’s. They weren’t touching, but God, did Blaine want to be. Up close, he could see that Kurt was perhaps a head shorter than he was, his body lithe and slender, moving sinuously in time with Blaine’s own.

  
Made confident by the alcohol thrumming through his veins, Blaine snaked his arms around Kurt’s waist, pulling him backwards so that his back was flush against Blaine’s chest. Kurt tensed for a second before relaxing into Blaine’s touch, a tiny, shaky exhalation slipping from between his lips.

  
Blaine dipped his head, breathing hotly over Kurt’s ear and pressing searing kisses across the skin of his neck. Kurt’s head fell back against Blaine’s shoulder, the smallest of smirks on his lips, and he ground his hips back into Blaine’s growing erection. Blaine moaned softly, latching onto the skin at the junction of Kurt’s neck and shoulder and sucking hard. He flicked his tongue out, soothing the harsh mark he must have left with it. Kurt let out a quiet moan as Blaine’s mouth kept moving, keeping Kurt on edge by never leaving his lips in one place for very long.

  
Kurt gave a small whimper, pushing himself upright and turning around in Blaine’s arms. “Kiss me,” he begged, craning up on his tiptoes. It occurred to Blaine that the height difference between them would be perfect for pinning Kurt up against a wall and fucking him. Groaning, he captured Kurt’s mouth in a rough, dirty kiss, all teeth and tongue and desperation. Blaine slipped his tongue into Kurt’s mouth, tracing it along the skin behind his teeth and eliciting a pleasurable shiver from Kurt.

  
“God, I want you,” Blaine murmured into Kurt’s skin.

  
“So take me.”

  
That was the sort of offer that anyone would be crazy to pass up, and Blaine damn-near growled, tightening his grip on Kurt and rocking his hips into Kurt’s, a movement that Kurt eagerly returned. They stood there, grinding against each other, their arms wrapped tight and hot around the other’s waists as the music pounded in their ears until the heat sparking through Blaine’s vein’s intensified and he had to pull back, gasping. Kurt looked at him, pupils so dilated their gorgeous blue was almost invisible.

  
“Who are you here with?” Blaine asked, his voice rough.

  
“Some people from work. It’s my friend’s tw-twenty-first.”

  
“Go tell them you’re leaving. Tell them whatever. Then you’re comin’ home with me.”

  
Kurt nodded and disappeared, wobbling away on shaky legs. Blaine turned and walked towards Nick and Jeff, sitting on stools at the bar.

  
“I’m gonna get going,” Blaine said when he reached them, slurring only slightly. “I’m a bit tired and I have stuff to do tomorrow.”

  
“Yeah, like that guy, right?” Jeff muttered. Blaine ignored him.

  
“I’ll see you later.”

  
“Yeah, bye, Blaine,” Nick said, elbowing Jeff in the ribs as he started sniggering. “You go do whatever you need to.”

  
Blaine thought he heard Jeff say, “Whoever, you mean,” as he walked away.

  
He met Kurt at the doors and pulled him into a searing kiss before dragging him into a taxi back to his apartment. In the back of the cab, they could barely keep their hands off of each other. Blaine rucked up Kurt’s shirt, letting his fingertips dance over the soft skin of Kurt’s stomach as he continued to kiss him, working his tongue into Kurt’s mouth and sucking on his bottom lip.

  
“Want you so much. So hot, Kurt.”

  
When they pulled up outside Blaine’s building, Kurt practically pulled him out of the cab, barely stopping long enough to let Blaine pay, and dragged him inside and up the stairs, giggling. They stopped on every floor to kiss and run their hands over each other, fingertips tickling soft, hidden skin and tongues exploring mouths.

  
When they reached Blaine’s apartment, 4B, Blaine fumbled around in his pockets for his keys and unlocked the door with shaking hands whilst Kurt tucked himself into the crook of Blaine’s warm skin. Blaine pulled Kurt in with him and pushed him roughly against the door, capturing his lips in a heated, passionate kiss.

  
Their mouths moved slowly in tandem together, tongues brushing and bodies pressed together. Blaine snuck his hands between them and slowly unbuttoned Kurt’s shirt to reveal the smooth, pale expanse of his chest and stomach. Kurt shrugged his shirt off eagerly and slid his hands under Blaine’s jumper, rucking it up and tracing the outline of his muscled stomach. Blaine allowed Kurt to slip the jumper off over his head before leaning down and sucking harsh, red marks into the skin of Kurt’s neck and chest as he walked them both backwards into his bedroom.

  
They made it to the bedroom, but not to the bed. After quickly shucking off their trousers and underwear, and pulling a condom and a bottle of lube out of Blaine’s bedside table, Blaine hoisted Kurt up against the wall and held him pressed there as Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine’s waist to keep himself upright. He opened the bottle of lube and drizzled some over Blaine’s fingers, allowing Blaine to slide one hand down Kurt’s body to trace a wet finger over Kurt’s hole, making Kurt hiss then sigh as Blaine slipped his finger inside.

  
Blaine bit his lip, muffling a groan, as he felt Kurt clench down around his finger, hot and tight. He twisted his finger, thrusting it in and out until Kurt relaxed enough for him to add a second finger. He scissored them to stretch Kurt out as quiet whimpers and moans tumbled in an almost constant stream from between Kurt’s lips. The moans turned into a quiet, breathy scream as Blaine curled his fingertips against Kurt’s prostate.

  
“Blaine…more, Blaine, please…God.”

  
Blaine slid a third finger in alongside the first two and he tried to make sure that Kurt was adequately prepped, but the combination of Kurt desperately insisting that he was ready and Blaine’s need to be inside Kurt _right now m_ eant that he probably wasn’t as thorough as he could have been.

  
Kurt didn’t seem to mind, however, once Blaine had rolled the condom onto his erection, slicked it up with lube and slid inside Kurt in one swift movement. Everything seemed sort of fuzzy around the edges, and he had no idea how he had managed to do all of that one-handed without either dropping Kurt or falling over, but being inside Kurt was the most amazing, indescribable feeling in the world. It made everything in his direct line of vision (which was pretty much just Kurt, looking sweaty and debauched and utterly gorgeous) that much sharper and brighter, and he choked out a gasp and forced his hips to still.

  
Kurt tightened his legs around Blaine’s waist, whimpering quietly, and dug his heels into the small of Blaine’s back, trying to push him forward.

  
“Move, Blaine, please. Fuck me.”

  
More than happy to oblige, Blaine pulled out before thrusting back in roughly, fucking Kurt hard. The smaller man moaned and pushed his hips down to meet Blaine’s thrusts.  
The alcohol in his bloodstream wasn’t doing anything for Blaine’s stamina, but he was determined to make Kurt come first. He angled his hips, searching for Kurt’s prostate, and once he found it he made sure to hit it on every thrust, making Kurt wail.

  
Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt’s erection, stroking in time with the harsh movements of his hips. It wasn’t long before Kurt was coming, spilling hot and white over Blaine’s fist; the feeling of him clenching down tightly around Blaine’s cock pushed Blaine over the edge as well, and he came with a cry, latching his mouth onto Kurt’s shoulder.  
Blaine slipped out of Kurt slowly after a few moments of silence and lowered his shakily to the ground. Kurt’s hair was mussed, his lips red and swollen, and a scarlet mark, ringed by the indentations of Blaine’s teeth, covered most of his right shoulder. _I did that_ , Blaine thought, pulling off the condom and throwing it away. _Holy fuck_. He sat down on the corner of his bed, but Kurt stayed where he was, slumped breathlessly against the wall.

  
“I…should probably get going,” he said, trying to push himself upright.

  
“No!” Kurt looked at Blaine, eyes wide. “I mean…you don’t have to. You drank a lot earlier, so…you could just stay here.”

  
“That okay?”

  
“‘Course.”

  
Kurt tried to stand up properly again, but his knees buckled before he could manage it. Though Blaine wasn’t feeling much more steady himself, he scooped Kurt up in his arms, finding him boneless and pliant, and carried him over to the bed. Kurt now seemed willing to be affectionate and snuggled into Blaine’s side.

  
“That was pretty amazing,” he whispered, his voice a little slurred and heavy with exhaustion.

  
“Only pretty amazing?”

  
“Well y-yeah.” Kurt yawned, his nose wrinkling. “There’s always room for improvement, right?”

  
“Could we maybe work on that?” Blaine asked quietly. He felt Kurt nod beside him before going limp, his breathing levelling out until Blaine knew he must be asleep. _I could maybe get used to this_ , Blaine thought, before sleep overtook him as well.


End file.
